Valentines Day Weekend
by pandapanda96
Summary: Smiling women, smiling men and happy couples holding hands, giving roses and even a proposal. Then there s SeungJo and HaNi- sulking as they watch happiness pass them right by. Won t SeungJo do something special for his wife? Or will it be as boring as last years Valentine s Day.


**Hello everyone : ) I know it`s been FOREVER since my last upload. And I`m sorry : ( **

**But I do hope you like this story! Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine`s Day Weekend<strong>

***HaNi POV***

From the passenger seat, I watch as couples cross the sidewalk. The woman`s glowing face was full of love as she held her bouquet of red roses close to her. Looking at the man`s smiling eyes as he held her hand, they just looked so happy. Moving onto the couple behind them, I saw that they were also gleaming with joy as they walked. Now noticing the sparkle coming from the diamond on her ring finger, the smiles plastered on their face explained everything.

I sighed and pouted, looking at my husband.

"What…" he said without looking at me.

I stomped my feel like a child "WHY AREN`T WE DOING ANYTHING FUN LIKE THAT FOR VALENTINES DAY?!" I whine, pointing to the couples walking away.

"Tsk. Because we`re busy. I work. And you work."

I hit the seat with my hand, giving it an audible smack. "Then why can`t you ask for a day off. You always go to work. We never get to have time alone anymore!"

He looked at me without speaking a word, lips pursed and eyes cold.

I look down, not speaking.

There`s no use. This was goanna be another wasted valentine's day.

We arrive at the hospital and without a word I get out of the car and walk into the building.

"Yah." I hear SeungJo call behind me.

"No. Forget you. I'm 'busy'." I mumble to him under my breath. Fists clenched and eyes glaring as I turn the corner into the locker room.

Getting my stuff out, I slam the door and rest my head against the cold metal door.

"Stupid SeungJo. Stupid valentine's day."

I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them up again as I hear footsteps enter the room.

"You guys fighting again?" I hear NiJin ask as she opens her locker.

I look up from my slouching position "No… I`m just sad."

She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.

I stood up and gave her the most dreadful, long face that I could manage to bring out. "It`s valentine's day! And all SeungJo wants to do is WORK! He doesn't want to take a day off even when I know the boss will let him! Hmmmuuaaaaaa~!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You whine like a child. Stop it."

I frown at her.

"Maybe he has something planned for you guys. You never know. SeungJo IS full of surprises, is he not?"

She is right. He is full of surprises. "But last Valentine`s day, we worked again. And I though he had something special reserved for us. But he didn't…"

She giggled as she packed her things up. "Don't worry HaNi. It`ll work out. I have to go now, see you tomorrow!"

I smile at her and waved goodbye. 'Maybe she is right. I guess I`ll just have to wait and see.'

***Later that day***

I sat at the check in table, waiting for something to do. The clock read 2:45 AM.

I sighed… Pulling out my phone, I go to text SeungJo.

"SeungJo-Ahhh! How are you? Did you eat? Are you hungry? Did you rest? When is your shift done?"

Giggling at myself, I hit send- totally forgetting that I was mad at him.

Ten minutes passed and he still didn't reply.

I grumbled, grabbing my phone again.

"Yah. Are you ignoring me?" *send*

Fifteen minutes later, he finally texts back.

"I get off at 5. I`m busy. Stop texting me. Bye."

That jerk.

Stuffing the phone back into my pocket, I go to look for something to do to make the hours pass by faster.

***A few hours later***

Feeling my phone vibrating, I pull it out to see SeungJo calling.

"Oh HaNi. Don't you get off at 6? Where are you. Come down now before I leave you."

Without being able to say a word, he hangs up.

Dumbfounded, I look at the clock on my phone.

'6:01'

"What`s his problem!? Always so impatient!" I stomp out of the office and gather my things from the locker.

Upon entering the car, I hear him mumble under his breath, "Took you long enough."

What did he just say? NO. I`m done.

Tired and irritated of his attitude, I turn to face him.

"What`s your problem? Hmm?" I point to the clock on the dashboard. "It`s 6:04. I got off of work at 6. If you`re that impatient, then you should've just left me. I can walk home."

Without saying a word, he looks away from me and starts the engine.

Watching the rain fall, I ignore him and he ignores me.

'What a great start to our valentine's day weekend.' I think, saddened by the thought of not being able to enjoy it like how the other couples got to.

Feeling the impact of SeungJo slam the car door shut, I snap back to reality and notice that we`ve made it home.

Sighing, I get out of the car and reluctantly follow him into the house.

Reading the note that mother had left for us, I smile, knowing that at least she would always show me love better than her son.

"Dear HaNi and SeungJo!

How was work? Eat up and get some rest. There`s porridge on the stove and meat in the fridge. Eat up!

Love, Mom"

After eating, bathing and getting into my pajamas, I snuggle into bed.

Usually, I`d cuddle up next to SeungJo. But tonight… I stayed as close as I could to the edge of the bed.

Closing my eyes, I let the warmth of the comforters surround me as I try to drift off to sleep…

***SeungJo`s POV***

'Why am I so mean to her… Why do I always have to be so cold. I love her. But how am I supposed to show her that I do? Ugh.'

Getting into bed, I close my eyes and try to sleep.

Hearing the door open, I listen as HaNi`s light footsteps make it to the other side of the bed.

'She`ll forgive me, won`t she? I know she`ll snuggle up next to me. Just like she does every night.' I think to myself, expecting to feel her warmth any time soon.

But it didn't come.

Opening my eyes, I see the giant space left between us.

'Stupid girl. She`ll fall off the bed.'

Lifting my head up off of the pillow, I see her close to the edge.

'Idiot. Don't expect me to bring you to the hospital if you fall and crack your head open.'

I lay back down and face in the opposite direction.

'There I go again… I`m such a jerk… Sorry HaNi."

I know I shouldn't have said that to her over the phone. She doesn't deserve to be with me… Yet, she always tells me that there`s no one else she`d rather be with.

And because of that, I`ve grown to love her so much.

I cringe at my thoughts.

'Gross. I sound like those corny romantic men who try too hard.'

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and face her back.

'All she wanted was to spend time together. And it **is** Valentine's Day weekend. Which means no work for two days… It`ll be a perfect time to go to a hotel and get away from the family. Just me and her…'

"HaNi." I whisper.

No answer.

Typical.

"Hey. I know you`re not asleep."

No reply.

I scoot closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her into me.

"Yah!" she yells, shocked.

I look down at her.

My idiot is so cute.

"What." She says, trying to escape.

I hold her tighter.

Our bodies now facing each other, and my arm still around her waist, I look into her big eyes.

"How about me and you… Go to a hotel tomorrow. Hmm? Just us. For two days."

She looked at me questionably, and then shortly after, she looked irritated.

"Can`t. I work. And you work. We`re busy" she says, using her fingers to imitate quotation marks.

Noticing what she was doing, I roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay. I`m sorry for being a jerk today. But I`m making it up to you now. You either take my offer, or leave it."

I release her and cross my arms over my chest, closing my eyes as I wait for her answer.

I feel her eyes staring at me.

"HaNi. You have 5 seconds before I change my mind."

No answer.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… On-"

Feeling her weight on me, I look up at her beaming face.

"Of course I want to go!"

Watching her bounce up and down on my stomach as she straddled me, I knew in my mind that I did the right thing.

She smiled from ear to ear and for the first time in forever, I remembered how nice Valentine's Day really was.

"And you thought we weren`t goanna do anything special" I say to her, rolling us over.

***HaNi`s POV***

Now underneath him, he smiled as he leaned in to lock our lips together.

"Of course I knew we were goanna do something special. You are full of surprises though, SeungJo." I say as we pull away for a little bit.

He smirked.

And I died inside.

My god. That face!

I lean in to kiss him again, and from there, everything just escalated.

Stopping for a moment to catch my breath, I see that we are now down to our undergarments.

I look down to find him kissing my tummy.

Before getting to low, I stop him.

"EunJo is next door…" I whisper.

He continued trailing butterfly kisses around my belly button.

"No one`s home. They went to a friend`s house and mom wants to spend the night there." He explained in between kisses.

I stared at him, blushing.

'Are we goanna…?' My thought drifting away in my head as I feel his fingers begin to trace the skin on my thighs.

"Yes. We are." I hear him say.

"What?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

He crawled back up onto the bed, his face now directly above mine.

"I know what you were thinking. And yes. That is exactly what we`re going to do."

Blushing uncontrollably, I stare into his eyes.

"My mom does want a grandchild." He jokingly establishes.

No words escapes my lips.

And my heart skips a beat.

Oh gosh.

Locking our lips together again, my mind goes blank and everything else naturally followed suit.

'I guess this turned out to be a great Valentine`s Day weekend…'

* * *

><p><strong>The End : ) <strong>

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Hehe 3**


End file.
